Solar the Evil Maknae: Breakthrough Rules!
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: AU/Semi-canon. Laki-laki? Perempuan? Itu semua tidak akan menjadi masalah lagi jika marabahaya menghadang! Benar begitu kan? Chapter 2 Update! *Summary belum ipruf sama sekali…* *RnR? XD*
1. Nope, no titles

Namanya Shielda.

Salah satu petarung hebat TAPOPS yang tentu saja sangat diandalkan.

Wanita berzirah bersenjatakan perisai ini cerdas, tenang, kritis, dan kuat. Bersama dengan kakaknya, Sai, mereka adalah duo yang begitu _iconic_ dalam organisasi penyelamat Power Sphera ini.

Tapi…

Ada kalanya Shielda merasa jenuh.

Tidak, bukan pada pekerjaannya sebagai petarung atau kelakuan Sai yang sering membuat Shielda tergoda untuk menimpuk kakaknya itu dengan _rice cooker_.

Dia mensyukuri itu semua, yah…kecuali satu hal.

* * *

**BoBoiBoy Galaxy milik Monsta Studios. Kalo punya saya, Taufan pasti maso #setrum**

** Rate: T+ (uhuk, for real) **

**Genre: Humor? Parody? Sci-Fi? Fantasy? **

**Warning: Semi-canon, TAPOPS, super power, genderswitch!Chara, Elemental siblings, no pair, humor krispi, miss typo, OOC demi keperluan cerita X'D **

**Oh…and final warning, fanfiction ini mungkin akan sedikit 'berat' jadi ratenya T+ alias R-15 meski itu buat jaga-jaga sih, jadi kalau ada yang merasa terganggu silahkan tekal tombol back, okay? XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scroll~**

* * *

"Kerja bagus, Sai, Shielda. Kalian bisa istirahat sekarang," tukas Komandan Koko Ci, alien ras kubulus tapi baik yang menjabat sebagai atasan mereka di organisasi ini.

"Terima kasih. Kami undur diri Komander," Sai dan Shielda kemudian pamit, hendak beristirahat setelah menyelamatkan salah satu Power Sphera di planet yang saat ini mereka singgahi.

Sebuah planet mirip bumi yang disebut Teegarden X, yang uniknya penduduk planet ini juga merupakan _humanoid alien_ yang mirip dengan manusia bumi.

"Oh iya, Sai," panggil Komandan Koko Ci tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Komander?" Sai merespon cepat.

"Berapa waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk istirahat? Saat ini Gempa, Yaya, dan Gopal membutuhkan bantuan di sekitar Garden Five. Ada alien buas yang mengamuk," jelas Komandan Koko Ci yang sepertinya baru mendapatkan pesan via transmisi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang saja, Komander. Istirahat bisa menunggu," tukas Sai.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu, oke?" tegas Komandan.

"Siap!"

"Komander…aku bagaimana?" tanya Shielda yang sadar sejak tadi sang atasan berbicara seolah hanya ada dirinya dan Sai saja di ruangan itu.

"Shielda istirahatlah. Sai sudah cukup untuk menanganinya," sahut Komandan Koko Ci.

Shielda mengerutkan kening, "Aku masih bisa pergi, Komander. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau mendengar ucapan Komander, Shielda," Sai angkat bicara, "Lagipula kau itu perempuan. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

Shielda menggigit bibirnya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, tapi gadis itu akhirnya menghela napas, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah. Semoga berhasil, Sai," Shielda berujar disertai senyuman yang tidak mencapai mata, namun Sai yang tidak menyadari ekspresi tersebut hanya mengangguk kemudian pamit.

Shielda menghela napas lagi.

Ini lah satu hal yang membuatnya merasa jenuh, melebihi yang lain.

Shielda menyayangi Sai, dan senang kakaknya itu perhatian padanya. Shielda juga menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai petarung dari TAPOPS yang berjuang membela kebenaran.

Sungguh, dia menyukai itu semua.

"_Tapi kenapa…aku harus terlahir sebagai perempuan?"_

.

.

.

"'Jangan berlebihan, kamu itu perempuan,' 'Kamu tuh perempuan, istirahat saja ya,' 'Kau itu Perempuan, cantik pula. Jangan galak sama orang lain dong,' cuih!"

Shielda, seorang petarung wanita TAPOPS yang saat ini sedang bebas tugas alias luang alias nggak ada kerjaan, memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar distrik Garden Seven X, sebuah distrik ramai yang bisa dibilang mirip 'Shibuya'nya Jepang, untuk membunuh waktu.

"Perempuan ini, perempuan itu. Hanya karena aku perempuan, selalu saja dianggap rapuh. Aku bukan sepatu kaca lah! Kenapa selalu saja Sai, duh!" gadis berzirah itu menggerutu sepanjang jalan, mengabaikan teguran ramah para penjual yang mempromosikan dagangan mereka.

Entah mau ke mana Shielda saat ini, yang jelas gadis itu berniat mendinginkan kepalanya sebelum kembali ke kapal angkasa. Bagaimanapun juga, Shielda tetap harus menjaga imejnya sebagai perempuan yang tenang dan berkepala dingin, tidak boleh seperti saudara kembarnya yang suka panas dan main lempar perisai sembarangan.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan 'khusus' karena gendernya.

Bahkan beberapa musuh tangguh yang ditemui mereka lebih memilih menghadapi Sai ketimbang dirinya.

Itu semua karena dia perempuan, dan kebanyakan orang-bahkan penjahat sekalipun-enggan menyakiti perempuan.

Itu membuat Shielda muak. Dia ingin diperlakukan sama seperti kakaknya, tapi tidak bisa. Sekalipun Sai dan Shielda sama-sama petarung yang berjuang atas nama TAPOPS, tetap ada yang namanya perbedaan di antara mereka berdua.

Itu karena Shielda perempuan.

"Huh…menyebalkan…apa tidak ada cara agar aku bisa sama dengan Sai di mata orang-orang itu?"

"Permisi, anda mau mencoba ramal nasib?"

Langkah kaki Shielda terhenti. Untuk sekali ini, tawaran dari seorang pemilik toko berhasil menarik atensinya.

"Apa katamu?" Shielda berbalik menatap seorang…wanita? Pria? Shielda tidak bisa memutuskan pasti karena tubuh sosok itu ditutupi jubah bertudung berwarna perak.

"Ya, ramal nasib. Mungkin saja anda ingin mengubah sesuatu pada diri anda, anda bisa melakukannya dari sekarang," sahut sosok itu.

"Apa yang bisa membuatku mempercayaimu?" tanya Shielda ragu, meski begitu gadis itu tetap berjalan mendekati kedai si makhluk berjubah yang didominasi warna perak dan hitam tersebut.

Orang itu tersenyum, "Panggil saja aku Keeper. Yang aku maksud 'ramal' di sini bukanlah meramal masa depan anda melalui garis tangan atau zodiac seperti yang lain. Tapi…" seketika bola kristal khas peramal yang ada atas meja menyala.

"Aku bisa mengubah nasibmu _sekarang._ Itu jika anda mau," ucapnya.

"Nasibku…" Shielda bimbang, seharusnya dia tidak mempercayai sesuatu yang seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa…sebagian dari dirinya ingin mencoba.

Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin diubah oleh Shielda dalam kehidupannya.

Tidak ada salahnya kan? Kalaupun orang ini penipu, Shielda bisa menghajarnya dengan perisai nanti.

"Wajahmu telah menjawab, anakku. Keraguan yang ada dalam dirimu itu lah, yang menjadi landasan penyesalanmu akan nasib," Keeper berucap lagi.

"Aku…" Shielda mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Katakan, anakku. Tinggal sebut saja 'ya' atau 'tidak' dan semuanya akan sesuai keinginanmu," ucap Keeper sembari tersenyum lembut.

Shielda memejamkan matanya kemudian menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya sepasang manik cokelat itu penuh dengan kilat akan ambisi.

"Ya. Aku…aku ingin berubah," Shielda menjawab mantap, meski masih ada setitik keraguan dalam hatinya.

Tapi tidak.

Shielda juga ingin dianggap _equal_ dengan Sai. Dengan semua anggota TAPOPS, meskipun dia seorang perempuan.

Keeper masih tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Permintaanmu sudah diterima. Selamat, anakku. Kini dirimu menjadi satu dari sekian banyak pembawa keajaiban,"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, langit bergemuruh. Suara guntur terdengar menggelegar, reflek membuat Shielda mengangkat perisainya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shielda panik, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Keeper yang mengaku bisa mengubah nasib itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Loh…Keeper? Kau ke mana? Hey!" Shielda panik sendiri, apa jangan-jangan orang itu menipunya dan berniat menyerangnya?

"Ugh…gimana sekarang…"

_Blaaar!_

Belum sempat Shielda menggerakkan kakinya, seberkas cahaya berwarna putih menyambar dirinya, yang entah bagaimana membuat adegan ini menjadi lebih mirip sinetron ketimbang _fanfiction_…

_Yak lanjut!_

Cahaya itu tidak hanya menyambar Shielda, tapi juga menghujani seluruh distrik. Sinarnya yang menyilaukan mau tidak mau membuat Shielda harus menutup pandangannya dengan perisainya.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu setelah menghilangnya cahaya tersebut.

"Uhuk…apa yang terjadi…?" Shielda membuka matanya, pandangannya menjadi sedikit berkunang-kunang karena masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan penerangan yang ditangkap penglihatannya.

"Cih, sebaiknya aku cari Keeper tidak jelas itu dan meminta penjelasan-aduh!" Shielda yang hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri bersusah payah menahan tubuhnya menggunakan perisainya.

"Perasaanku saja…atau tubuhku menjadi lebih berat? Apa berat badanku naik…?" Shielda dengan susah payah berjalan menyusuri distrik, sangat yakin pola makannya tidak seharusnya membuatnya gemuk mendadak begini.

Shielda kemudian melewati sebuah tokoh pakaian yang tentunya memiliki pintu kaca yang bisa membuatnya melihat wajahnya sendiri.

"Hmm? Ada yang cosplay…?" Shielda berhenti tepat di depan toko tersebut. Maniknya menangkap seorang pemuda tampan memakai pakaian berzirah yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Pemuda itu juga memandanginya dari balik pintu.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" desis Shielda judes, dan anehnya pemuda itu juga menunjukkan raut wajah yang sama dengannya.

"Eh…sebentar…" Shielda memperhatikan pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah dalam keheningan. Tentu saja pemuda itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"D-dia…bukan cosplayer…" Shielda menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, keringat dingin mendadak membasahi wajahnya.

"Kumohon…jangan katakan kalau dia…" berusaha menepis pikiran gilanya, Shielda sekali lagi menatap pintu kaca tersebut, dan tentu saja pemuda itu juga balas menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sama persis.

"A-aku…tidak mungkin…" Shielda akhirnya menyadari kenapa tinggi dan berat badannya bertambah.

Tidak hanya itu. Jari-jarinya juga memanjang, rahangnya menjadi kokoh, matanya menjadi lebih tajam, dan tentu saja suaranya berubah menjadi lebih berat.

_Plak!_

"Aaaaaah! Aku tidak mimpi!" Shielda yang pipinya memerah akibat tamparannya sendiri melangkah mundur.

"A-aku…aku jadi laki-laki?! Yang benar saja!" Shielda menjedotkan kepalanya ke tiang terdekat, masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang aneh tapi benar-benar nyata ini.

"Jadi ini 'ubah nasib' yang dimaksud Keeper itu? Astaga…" Shielda makin meringis karena sekarang kepalanya yang bengkak.

"O-oke tenang…aku harus berikan penjelasan yang logis ke yang lain. K-karena aku bosan jadi perempuan? Aku ingin dianggap setara dengan Sai? Aku tidak bisa memutuskan!" Shielda meracau sambil berjalan tanpa melihat ke mana dia pergi saking paniknya.

"Ini memalukan…aku harus gimanaaaa!"

_Bruk!_

"Hey! Perhatikan jalanmu!"

_Bruk!_

"Astaga, ada mata nggak sih?"

_Duk!_

"Ganteng-ganteng buta arah!"

"M-maaf!" Shielda yang dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh menabrak para pejalan kaki dengan cepat menyingir, tapi jalanan yang ramai membuat Shielda yang saat ini tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya dengan baik tetap kesulitan bergerak sampai akhirnya-

_Bruk!_

"Eh…" Gadis-oke, pemuda, berzirah itu membeku. Rasanya sikunya seperti menyentuh sesuatu…yang bulat, dan empuk…

"HWAAA!" Shielda reflek melompat mundur setelah menyadari apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang, gadis di hadapannya ini pasti akan menganggapnya kurang ajar.

"M-maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu! Aku tidak bermaksud menyentuh…i-itu!" ujar Shielda kikuk dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hah? Kau ini kenapa sih? Ini kan cuma dadaku," gadis itu menyahut, "Sesama laki-laki juga. Nggak usah lebay deh,"

"L-laki-laki…?" Shielda perlahan membuka matanya, "T-tapi tadi ada…'b-boing'nya gitu loh…"

"'Boing'? He?" gadis itu malah dengan polosnya menyentuh dadanya sendiri, sampai memijit dan meremasnya beberapa kali.

"A-apa ini? Kok bisa…" gadis itu tampak bingung, manik safirnya kemudian beralih menatap Shielda yang wajahnya sudah semerah sambal terasi botolan level 30 akibat perbuatan gadis itu.

"Sebentar, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat," gadis serba biru itu bergumam lagi.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir…kau juga tidak asing…" Shielda, yang sudah berusaha mencuci otaknya, memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Jaket biru tua dengan motif gelombang mirip angin, pelindung siku ala pemain skateboard berwarna biru muda, rambut hitam panjang dengan sedikit warna putih di bagian atas, serta topi dinosaurus yang dipakai miring.

"K-kau…jangan-jangan…" Shielda yang sudah lama berada di TAPOPS tentu kenal siapa makhluk yang suka berpenampilan seperti ini.

Keduanya melotot di saat yang bersamaan, keringat dingin kembali membasahi wajah si pengguna perisai.

"Shielda…?"

"Taufan…?"

Keduanya terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditafsirkan, setidaknya selama sepuluh detik.

"HEEEEEEEEEE?!"

.

.

.

Kembali ke pesawat TAPOPS, setelah insiden di distrik Garden Seven X.

"Aku tidak percaya ini…apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" gumam Taufan yang kebingungan menghadapi tubuh barunya ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…" Shielda menjawab ragu, masih tidak ingin mengatakan apapun soal Keeper yang pasti bertanggung jawab atas insiden nista ini.

"Kita sudah sering mengalami hal aneh selama berpetualang ke luar angkasa, tapi…astaga, menjadi perempuan? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memimpikannya!" omel Taufan. Kalau bermimpi berubah jadi _Porenjes _yang biasa ditontonnya waktu kecil sih tentu saja pernah.

"Oke, berhentilah mengoceh. Kalau ada yang dengar gimana?" sahut Shielda kesal. Saat ini dirinya masih belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan teman-temannya dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Itu sebabnya Shielda menumpang sembunyi di kamar Taufan selagi anggota lainnya sibuk dengan misi.

"Huh…yang benar saja…" Taufan menghela napas, siapa yang menyangka jalan-jalan berkeliling distrik setelah menyelesaikan misi malah membuatnya berakhir seperti ini?

Apa dia kualat karena terus-terusan mengatai kakaknya '_Waifu_ idaman'?

"Mmm…" Taufan kemudian iseng memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin _full body_ yang kebetulan ada di kamarnya.

"Jika kita bisa mencari tahu penyebab kenapa kita menjadi seperti ini, kemungkinan kita kembali normal bisa lebih cepat," tukas Shielda, "Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang-Taufan, kau ngapain?"

Gadis yang saat ini adalah pemuda itu menatap heran rekannya yang sibuk berkaca dengan kening berkerut.

"Taufan?" panggil Shielda lagi.

"Uhh…"

Shielda bisa mendengar Taufan menggeram, dan adik dari Sai itu bisa memaklumi. Berubah jenis kelamin memang bukanlah sesuatu yang lazim dialami seseorang, makanya…

"Subhanallah…aku cantik banget…"

"Hah?" Shielda cengo, rasa prihatinnya seketika terbang tertiup angin.

"Ahahaha~ aku tidak menyangka aku bisa menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin rambut panjang memang tidak begitu buruk," ujar Taufan yang dengan riang gembira menguncir rambutnya menjadi _high pony tail_ agar tidak mengganggu.

"Kau menyukainya…?" tanya Shielda tidak percaya.

"Hee~ habisnya aku berubah menjadi perempuan cantik nan bahenol begini~ sebagai laki-laki wajar saja aku merasa terpesona," cerocos Taufan sembari berputar ala-ala putri kerajaan.

"Hah…" Shielda sweatdrop, tapi dia mengakui Taufan memang terlihat sangat cantik sampai mungkin saja perempuan lain yang melihat akan iri.

"Tapi bukannya itu biasa? Toh sebagai laki-laki juga kau termasuk _baby face_, tinggimu rata-rata, dan suaramu mirip cewek. Kau yang seperti ini hanya kayak Boboiboy versi rambut panjang, kau tahu?" komentar Shielda lempeng.

"Ck, tolong jangan mengacaukan moodku! Aku sedang hepi saat ini~" balas Taufan tidak terima.

"Iya, iya. Kalau kau sudah selesai mengagumi dirimu sendiri, kita harus segera bergerak," ucap Shielda bosan.

"Sip! Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu,"

"Mau ngapain?"

"Ah…aku hanya berpikir…ini kan tubuhku. Melihat tubuh sendiri itu tidak apa-apa kan?" sahut Taufan watados.

"Kau gila ya?! Jangan anggap ini main-main!" Shielda yang wajahnya sudah memerah lagi langsung menjitak kepala si pengendali angin dengan perisainya.

"Shielda barbar ih. Aku 'kan cuman bercanda…" gumam Taufan cemberut.

"Bercandamu menggelikan kali ini, tahu! Sebagai perempuan aku tidak menyukainya," omel Shielda.

"Hee…tapi yang perempuan 'kan aku. Memangnya Shielda tidak tertarik? Coba deh lihat ke cermin. Kamu ganteng dan keren loh~ bahkan lebih keren dari Sai," goda Taufan, yang sebenarnya bermaksud memuji tapi malah membuat Shielda merasa terhina.

"Sudah ah! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong ini," tukas Shielda yang muak karena Taufan terus-menerus membahas hal memalukan ini.

"Ya udah. Sekarang kita mulai dari-"

"HWAAAA! HELP MEEEEE!"

"A-apa itu?" Shielda reflek berdiri sembari mempersiapkan perisainya.

_Duk duk duk duk duk duk duk!_

"Kak Taufaaaaan! Tolong akuuuu!"

"Thornie?" Taufan mulai deg-degan melihat bagaimana pintu kamarnya digedor dengan brutal seperti itu.

Apa ada alien yang menyerang adiknya?

"Thorn? Kau kena-"

_Grep!_

"Hweeee! Kak Tau, tolongin! Aku…aku kenapa jadi begini~?" Thorn langsung memeluk sang kakak dengan erat tepat setelah pintu kamar terbuka.

"T-thorn? Kau…"

"Hiks…aku 'kan baru pulang dari Garden Eleven…d-dan rambutku tiba-tiba memanjang, tubuhku mengecil, dadaku membesar dan-"

"S-stop, jangan dilanjut Thorn, aku ngerti," potong Taufan cepat dengan wajah merah.

"K-kak Taufan…apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa aku akan mati?" tanya Thorn dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"T-tidak, kau tidak akan mati kok, Thornie. S-sekarang tolong lepas ya, aku susah bernapas kalau 'd-digencet' begini…" gumam Taufan patah-patah.

"Eh?" manik zamrud Thorn membola, "Kak Taufan juga menjadi sama denganku!"

"I-iya, kita semua, Thornie. Kelihatannya kita jadi begini karena suatu fenomena alam, tapi tenang saja tidak ada yang akan mati kok," ucap Taufan.

"Ooh…syukurlah…aku benar-benar panik…" desah Thorn lega.

"Jika Thorn juga kena, berarti ada kemungkinan yang lain bernasib sama…" komentar Shielda.

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika hanya tetap di sini. Kita periksa sekarang saja," sahut Taufan. "Ah, tapi sebelum itu, sini aku rapikan rambutmu, Thornie,"

"Terima kasih, Kak Tau,"

Shielda memperhatikan bagaimana Taufan menata rambut Thorn yang begitu berantakan (mungkin karena pengendali tumbuhan ini habis berayun dari suatu tempat) dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi _low twin tail._

"Selesai~ jangan diberantakkin ya?" ucap Taufan sambil memakaikan kembali topi hijau-hitam milik sang adik.

"Un! Ah…tapi aku merasa berat berjalan dengan dada seperti ini. Apa boleh kucopot?" tanya Thorn polos.

"Y-ya nggak bisa, Thornie~ akan sangat horror kalau itu terjadi!" jerit Taufan gregetan.

"S-sudah…ayo berangkat," tukas Shielda mulai lelah dengan segala insiden yang membuatnya yang notabene perempuan asli ini malu.

"Kak Taufan? Kakak di dalam?"

"Hmm?" Taufan dan Thorn menoleh ke arah pintu kamar.

"Astaga, kali ini siapa lagi…" desah Shielda pusing.

Pintu kamar otomatis tersebut terbuka karena Taufan memang tidak lagi menguncinya dari dalam.

"Kak Taufan, aku melihat ada satelit aneh yang barusan-eh?" seorang gadis bermanik emas dengan pakaian serba cokelat-kuning melongo melihat ada 'orang asing' di dalam kamar kakaknya.

"K-kalian siapa? Kok bisa masuk ke sini?" tanyanya panik.

"G-gem, ini aku, Taufan! Terus ini Thorn, dan itu Shielda," sahut Taufan cepat sebelum sang adik pertama terlanjur mengeluarkan sarung tangan batu miliknya yang konon bisa membuat kepala keram dan perut pusing.

"Huh? Jangan-jangan…kalian juga?" kaget Gempa.

"'Juga' apa maksudmu?" tanya Shielda.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian lihat, kita semua bertukar jenis kelamin," jelas Gempa, Boboiboy bernomor urut tiga yang juga saat ini berpenampilan sama dengan Taufan dan Thorn.

"Waaah, Gem!" Taufan dengan antusias mendekati sang adik yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"A-apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Gempa reflek menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dengan wajah merona.

"Gem~ punyamu lebih besar…kok bisa?" tanya Taufan penasaran.

"Mana aku tahu! Lagipula aku tidak menyukai ini!" teriak Gempa malu setengah mati.

"Kak Gem jadi cantik~ aku seperti punya dua kakak perempuan sekarang!" Thorn tiba-tiba memeluk Gempa dari belakang dengan penuh semangat.

"T-tunggu dulu, Thorn…ini memalukan. Tolong lepaskan…" bisik Gempa gugup karena Thorn yang saat ini berjenis kelamin perempuan 'menempel' di belakang punggungnya, yang berarti...

_Mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas._

"Hee? Kenapa? Kak Gem kan kakakku~" Thorn kembali melayangkan jurus Puppy Eyes yang saat ini berefek dua kali lipat, berhasil membuat Gempa mati kutu.

"Oke, stop! Kalian benar-benar membuatku malu! Kalian ini cowok kan!?" Shielda yang kesabarannya sudah habis akhirnya meledak.

"Oh iya, tadi kau mau ngomong sesuatu, Gem?" tanya Taufan.

"Ha'ah. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan. Sebaiknya kalian ikut aku," sahut Gempa akhirnya mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya.

"Sip~ tapi sebelumnya, izinkan aku menata rambutmu ya GemGem~~" pinta Taufan antusias.

"Eh? B-boleh sih…tapi buat apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Nggak apa-apa~ buat ciri khas aja gitu," ucap Taufan riang sambil menyeret Gempa menuju cermin.

"Mungkin…_half up half down_ cocok untukmu, Gem," gadis pengendali angin itu dengan bersemangat mengikat sebagian rambut sang adik menjadi ekor kuda dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan tergerai.

"Aku lihat daritadi kau semangat sekali melakukan itu. Lagipula dari mana kau mengerti cara menata rambut?" tanya Shielda.

"Belakangan ini Pipi sering memintaku merapikan rambutnya sih…aku jadi terbiasa deh," Taufan menepuk-nepuk tangannya, "Selesai! Sekarang ayo berangkat," tukasnya.

"Terima kasih, Kak Taufan. Ya udah, kita ke distrik Garden V sekarang," tukas Gempa setelah mengenakan kembali topi dinosaurusnya.

.

.

.

"Apa…" Shielda dan Taufan melongo, mungkin baru sadar karena tadi mereka buru-buru kembali ke pesawat sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Kyaaaaa! A-aku 'bertumbuh!'"

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Emooh! Aku nggak mau jadi cowok!"

"Aku kok jadi cewek tepos sih!"

"Waah…" Thorn dengan polosnya takjub dengan kericuhan sepanjang jalan di mana para penghuni planet kelabakan dengan wujud baru mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taufan selagi perjalanan mereka menuju Garden V yang tidak terlalu jauh tapi juga tidak begitu dekat.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, bukan hanya kita saja yang mengalami hal ini," jawab Gempa.

"Ini seperti kisah-kisah mistis di mana orang-orang di suatu negeri mengalami kutukan…dan kutukannya hanya bisa dihilangkan dengan pengorbanan, jadi harus ada seseorang yang bersedia buat dijadiin tumbal," celetuk Thorn.

"Dongeng macam apa yang sudah kau baca itu, Thornie?" gumam Taufan sweatdrop.

Sementara itu, Shielda yang berlari di samping ketiga kembar elemental masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Ini tidak mungkin karena keinginanku kan…?_

"Kita sampai," Gempa lebih dulu berlari ke arah sebuah bangunan tua yang sepertinya bekas toko yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Kalian, lihat ini," panggil Gempa dari samping gedung. Tiga yang lain dengan penasaran mendekati si pengendali tanah yang sepertinya menemukan sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" kaget Taufan.

Di samping gedung tak terpakai itu, terdapat sebuah benda putih raksasa yang seperti terjatuh dari langit dilihat dari retakan di sekitarnya serta sebagian tubuh benda itu yang juga tertanam ke dalam tanah.

"Satelit? Drone? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Shielda.

"Entahlah. Setelah aku menjadi seperti ini, kebetulan juga aku masih berada di sekitar sini, dan tanpa sengaja aku menemukan benda ini. Ini mungkin sejenis satelit yang dipakai di luar planet atau semacamnya," jelas Gempa.

"Ah benar juga!" Thorn tiba-tiba bersuara, "Aku 'kan tadi habis dari Garden Eleven, terus tiba-tiba ada semacam cahaya yang terang banget, aku sampai harus menutup mataku,"

"Hmm…karena kau menyebutkannya, aku juga ingat melihat cahaya sejenis itu sesaat sebelum berubah total seperti ini," timpal Taufan.

"Cahaya…hmm…" Gempa yang sudah pasti melihat hal yang sama terdiam sejenak, mencoba menyatukan teka-teki yang begitu samar ini menjadi suatu petunjuk.

"Jangan-jangan satelit ini yang memancarkan cahaya aneh yang membuat orang-orang di sini bertukar jenis kelamin?" tebak Gempa.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi…sekarang satelitnya ada di sini, dan kelihatannya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, berarti…"

"Benda ini berjumlah lebih dari satu," Gempa menyambung kalimat sang kakak.

"Baiklah, besar kemungkinannya. Sekarang pertanyaannya, gimana caranya kita menemukan satelit sejenis ini untuk membuat kita kembali normal," ujar Taufan.

"Bagaimana kalau minta tolong Solar?" usul Thorn.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi jam kuasanya tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku akan coba lagi nanti," jawab Gempa.

"Benar juga, Solar, Blaze dan Ice kan sedang ada tugas khusus dari Komander," komentar Taufan.

Shielda yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak tanpa memberikan komentar kemudian memperhatikan satelit berwarna putih itu dengan seksama. Sesungguhnya dirinya sudah tahu penyebab kenapa ini bisa terjadi, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Tidak sekarang.

"Hey lihat, itu TAPOPS!" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda (yang dipastikan sebelumnya adalah gadis) mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Shielda dan para Boboiboy yang masih berdiskusi.

"Apa? TAPOPS? Pas sekali!" bertambah lagi beberapa orang penghuni asli planet yang diketahui menjadi korban 'pertukaran gender' di hadapan mereka.

"A-ada apa ya?" Gempa bertanya canggung.

"Tolong lakukan sesuatu!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kami?"

"Kenapa aku bisa jadi laki-laki?"

"Kembalikan wajah cantikku!"

"Aku nggak bisa nikah kalau gini ceritanya!"

Akhirnya penghuni Garden V mulai bergerombol dan menerjang mereka layaknya _paparazzi _ yang mengincar selebritis ternama untuk diwawancarai dan dibongkar skandalnya.

"S-sebentar, biarkan kami menjelaskan dulu," sahut Gempa panik.

"Apa kami akan menjadi seperti ini selamanya?"

"Tolong kami, kumohon!"

"Iya sebentar…aduh, bantuin dong!" seru Gempa panik karena gerombolan humanoid tersebut mulai mengelilingi mereka dan memborongi pertanyaan yang saling bersahut-sahutan dan sulit ditangkap pendengaran.

"Hey, tenangkan diri kalian," Shielda akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan perisainya, "Kami bisa jelaskan-"

"Siapa dalang dari semua ini?!"

"Tolonglah, kami ingin kembali normal!"

"Kalian TAPOPS akan menyelamatkan kami kan?!"

"Aduh, tenang dulu dong!" Taufan akhirnya maju paling depan, mulai kasihan melihat Gempa yang didorong-dorong dan dihujani pertanyaan.

"Lakukan sesuatu, TAPOPS!" teriak gerombolan massa itu lagi.

"Iya, kami akan jelaskan, nanti-ah!" Taufan yang masih belum terbiasa dengan tubuh barunya ini akhirnya terdorong oleh para massa dan membuatnya terjatuh di pinggir jalan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduh…tubuh ini merepotkan sekali…" keluh Taufan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang entah terbentur apa tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam-merah terulur ke arah sang gadis yang seharusnya bergender laki-laki tersebut.

"Ah, iya…makasih," Taufan kemudian menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, tidak lupa memasang senyum matahari khasnya.

"_Eh sebentar, kenapa rasanya aku jadi kayak heroine di serial cantik sih?"_ Taufan jadi malu sendiri dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Ada keributan apa di sana?" tanya si pemuda yang tadi membantu Taufan berdiri.

"Oh, itu karena seluruh penduduk planet ini menjadi…" Taufan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, manik safirnya membola.

"Huh?" pemuda serba merah dan hitam itu juga ikutan terkejut.

"Taufan, ada apa?" Gempa bersama Shielda dan Thorn yang dengan susah payah menerobos kerumunan yang masih sibuk protes itu langsung tercenggang, tidak menyangka keadaan akan menjadi semakin tidak terduga.

"H-hali…?" gumam Taufan tidak percaya. Tubuhnya mendadak tidak bisa digerakkan.

Boboiboy Halilintar mengernyit, "Apa lagi yang kalian lakukan?"

"Ahahahaha…bersambung ke bagian selanjutnya," jawab Taufan seadanya.

"Hah?"

Sepertinya kasus pertukaran gender ini akan menjadi sedikit lebih rumit daripada ekspektasi.

Yah, siapa juga yang bilang ini sederhana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**HELLO~XD**

**Sebenarnya A/N ini nggak ada faedahnya sih karena isinya pasti cuman saya yang menggila.**  
**Tapi kalau ada yang baca sampai sini saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar tiga golem tanah, oke~ XD**

**Untuk chapter ini, sebagian besar adegannya terinspirasi dari Gintama, tapi saya memang udah lama pengen nulis genderbender, cuman pengen sesuatu yang beda aja UwU**  
**Female!BBB kan udah banyak fanartnya, jadi harusnya udah nggak asing lagi dengan penampilan para Dedek elemental kan? Tapi kalau ada waktu mungkin saya bakalan gambar versi saya sendiri, kalau ada waktu ya #heh**

**Maaf kalau agak…ehm, mesum #eh karena seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas, ini T+, tapi saya sebisa mungkin meminimalisir dan membuatnya seimplisit mungkin karena…saya juga yang malu kalau sampai kelepasan kan, hahahahaha…#plak**

** Awalnya mau one-shot, tapi karena bakalan panjang banget, jadi saya bagi menjadi tiga part aja deh.  
Kalau ada yang mau kritik, saran, komentar, protes, silahkan ke kotak review ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa lagi~ XD **

**Review?**


	2. Nah, still no titles

**Mau sampai Adu Du nikah sekalipun, BoBoiBoy Galaxy tetap bukan milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Sebentar…" Boboiboy Halilintar memperhatikan satu per satu saudara dan rekannya dengan kening berkerut, "Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?"

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, karena kerumunan alien-alien tersebut semakin menggila, Boboiboy bersaudara beserta Shielda berakhir di dalam sebuah café yang kebetulan masih tetap buka meski saat ini staffnya sedang tidak dalam kondisi seharusnya.

"Kau mau penjelasan kan? Nggak mungkinlah kita bisa ngobrol bebas jika massa di luar sana masih menggila," Taufan, yang duduk di samping Halilintar, menjawab santai.

Halilintar menghela napas, "Sebenarnya kalian semua kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Hohoho…kenapa, Lin? Malu, hmm? Saat ini kau lagi dikeliliingi cewek-cewek cakep loh~" Taufan dengan 'genit'nya memeluk lengan sang kakak yang tampak berusaha menahan diri untuk menyetrum adik kampretnya ini.

Bagaimanapun, Halilintar tidak mau berbuat kasar sama perempuan. Meski 'perempuan'nya begini sih…

"Sudah, sudah, Kak Taufan. Jangan menggoda Kak Hali seperti itu," tegur Gempa, malu juga melihat tingkah laku kakak keduanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak ikut berubah?" Shielda akhirnya bersuara.

Halilintar, yang memang masih berjenis kelamin laki-laki, menyesap es kopinya sebentar, "Dari kemarin aku disuruh Komander mengecek status planet ini dari atas karena ada laporan sistem pertahanan Teegarden X sedang bermasalah. Aku baru saja kembali tadi,"

"Ah, karena Kak Hali dari luar angkasa, makanya sinar itu tidak mengenai kakak ya," tebak Gempa.

"Berarti memang kita semua menjadi seperti ini karena satelit itu," timpal Shielda.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang sudah jelas, hanya planet ini saja yang mengalami peristiwa ini. Sekarang, tinggal cari cara bagaimana membuat kita semua kembali normal," komentar Taufan.

"Apa tidak ada petunjuk, atau semacamnya?" tanya Halilintar.

"Selain satelit yang jatuh itu, belum ada yang lebih. Makanya kami berniat mencari yang lain untuk meminta keterangan," jawab Gempa.

"Hah…ada-ada saja," Halilintar kembali menyesap es kopinya, dalam hati mulai mempertanyakan seberapa maju sebenarnya teknologi makhluk luar angkasa sampai bisa membuat orang lain berubah jenis kelamin segala.

"Oh iya, sebelumnya, ada sesuatu yang mau aku tanyakan. Ini bisa dibilang, sangat penting," ucap Taufan tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius, sampai membuat Shielda merasa was-was.

"Sebenarnya…"

"Sebenarnya?" beo Thorn, sementara tiga yang lain memasang telinga mereka baik-baik.

Taufan menghela napas, mencoba dramatis sambil menopang dagunya, "Sebenarnya…bagaimana caranya buang air kecil?"

_Gubrak!_

Yah, kalau ini komik, mungkin yang mendengar sudah jatuh terjungkal dari kursi mereka karena pertanyaan absurd tersebut.

"Penting gundulmu!" teriak Halilintar gregetan. Menyesal sudah menahan napasnya tadi.

"Hee…ya penting lah! Lihat aku, sekarang aku ini perempuan loh. Mana mungkin kan, aku _pipis_ dengan cara yang biasa? Itu tidak etis," Taufan mulai _ngebacot,_ "Maksudnya kan…bagaimana kalau di tengah jalan aku tiba-tiba kebelet _pipis_, tapi malah nggak tahu gimana cara _pipis_ yang benar. Masa aku harus repot-repot nanya pada orang yang sedang _pipis_ di sebelahku soal bagaimana cara _pipis_ biar aku juga bisa _pipis _dengan benar-"

"Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kata _pipis_ daritadi, Karpet!" potong Halilintar yang wajahnya sudah semerah jaketnya.

Taufan menggembungkan pipi, "Ya udah, aku langsung aja. Shielda, cara buang air kecil yang benar itu gimana?"

"Hah?" Shielda ikut memerah, tidak menyangka Taufan akan sefrontal ini, "L-lakukan saja seperti biasa…" jawabnya seadanya.

"Seperti biasa itu gimana? Ini tidak seperti aku pernah menjadi perempuan sebelumnya kan," Taufan merengut, tapi sedetik kemudian bola lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Ah, atau mungkin seperti ini?" gadis serba biru itu beranjak dari tempat duduk, kemudian menarik tangan Gempa yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Maaf ya, kami ke toilet sebentar~" ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan sang adik.

"Taufan?" Gempa yang tidak paham hanya memutuskan untuk pasrah dan ikut ke mana kakak keduanya yang absurd itu akan membawanya.

Namun tiba-tiba Taufan berhenti setelah posisi mereka berdua sudah agak jauh dari tempat yang lain duduk.

"Ehm…GemGem, kamu sukanya yang mana?" bisik Taufan dengan suara yang dibuat sefeminin mungkin.

"E-eh? 'Suka'?" beo Gempa bingung.

"Iya, di antara dua cowok yang di sana, kamu pilih siapa?" Taufan mengerling, "Aku sih…yang pasti nggak mau sama yang pake topi itu. Lagaknya sok cool tapi daritadi mukanya merah tiap kali kupeluk-"

"INI BUKAN KENCAN BUTA WOY!" Halilintar yang tentu saja masih bisa mendengar percakapan kedua adiknya itu akhirnya murka. Wajahnya yang merah padam entah karena marah atau malu…

"Kalian berdua sebenarnya mau ke mana?" Shielda akhirnya bertindak, menahan bahu si elemental angin sebelum dia berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Biasanya cewek-cewek kalau mau ke kamar mandi pasti harus bareng kan? Sambil ngerumpi gitu soal cowok yang mereka suka~" jawab Taufan santai.

"Kan sudah kubilang ini bukan kencan buta!" teriak Halilintar lagi.

"Terus gimana caranya aku pipis dong?" tuntut Taufan sebal.

"ITU TIDAK PENTING!"

"Penting lah! Hali sih bilang gitu karena nggak ikutan berubah kan?!"

"Ini anak…"

"Anu…kalau boleh memberi saran," suara seorang wanita dewasa tiba-tiba menginterupsi. "Aku mungkin bisa membantu,"

Boboiboy bersaudara dan Shielda tampak terpana melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut toska pendek yang duduk menikmati latte tidak jauh dari meja mereka.

"Anu…anda siapa?" tanya Gempa.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku sebelumnya laki-laki, tapi sekarang perempuan. Daripada panik, mending aku beradaptasi dengan kondisi sembari mencari solusi," jawab wanita itu yang dengan elegannya menyelipkan rambut sampingnya ke belakang telinga.

Wanita yang memakai tank top ketat berwarna hijau serta celana panjang itu kemudian beranjak mendekati Boboiboy bersaudara dan Shielda.

"B-beneran mau membantu?" tanya Taufan grogi.

_Aku cewek loh. Nggak boleh khilaf!_

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Kalian bisa ikuti aku," ujarnya kemudian melangkah keluar dengan anggun.

Akhirnya keempat remaja itu mengekori wanita yang terlihat begitu cantik mempesona meski kulitnya pucat dan bertato itu.

"Hey, ini beneran nggak apa-apa?" bisik Shielda.

"Nggak tahu. Ini 'kan_ fanfiction_, harusnya nggak apa-apa," jawab Taufan nggak nyambung.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai," wanita itu akhirnya berhenti di depan jalanan sempit yang sepertinya menuju gang gelap yang penuh tempat sampah.

"Err…" Taufan mengerjap, mungkin saja dia melewatkan sesuatu atau semacamnya, "Maksudnya apa ini?"

"Loh, di sini tempatnya," jawab si wanita, "Kalian mau buang air kan? Kalian bisa melakukannya di sini," ucapnya.

"Hah…" Gempa sweatdrop, sedangkan Thorn malah salah fokus pada kucing-kucing liar yang ke sana-kemari di gang tersebut.

"Yah, maksudku tuh buang air kecil, bukan besar. Lagian...anda mau menyuruh kami buang air sembarangan?" tanya Taufan lempeng.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'Free Passing'," jawab si wanita dengan anggunnya.

"Intinya buang air sembarangan kan?" ucap Taufan lagi.

"Well, kita 'kan tidak tahu harus menggunakan toilet pria atau wanita untuk sekarang. Jadi anggaplah kita bisa melakukannya dengan _free_ alias bebas~" wanita bertubuh semampai itu menjawab sambil mengibaskan rambut pendeknya.

"Apapun namanya yah anda cuma mau menyuruh kami buang air sembarangan kan?" komentar Taufan masih dengan wajah lempeng.

"Ck, ini buang-buang waktu. Bukankah kita masih punya pekerjaan?" ucap Halilintar jengah.

"Dia benar. Nona, atau mungkin tuan, kami buru-buru sekarang ini," timpal Shielda.

"Hmm…" wanita itu mengangguk, Kalau begitu kita bisa langsung ke distrik Garden 2 sekarang, anggota lain sudah menunggu,"

"Hah? 'Anggota lain'…maksudnya apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Loh, aku belum bilang ya?" wanita itu tersenyum lebar sampai giginya yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya terlihat, "TAPOPS saat ini sedang _waktu rehat_ loh," ujarnya dengan gaya bicara yang sudah sangat familiar bagi keempat remaja tersebut.

"Ah…pantas saja dia ingin kita buang air sembarangan," komentar Taufan entah serius atau tidak.

"L-laksamana Tarung?!" kaget Shielda.

"Woah…Laksamana cantik!" puji Thorn sambil bertepuk tangan dengan antusiasnya.

"Hahaha, terima kasih. Kalian juga cantik, dan kamu sangat tampan, Shielda," balas Laksamana Tarung ramah.

"Tunggu dulu, berubah sih berubah, tapi bagaimana bisa Laksamana Tarung jadi kayak orang lain begini? Jangankan fisik, sifatnya saja berubah," komentar Gempa, tidak percaya wanita anggun namun aneh di hadapan mereka ini adalah Laksamana TAPOPS yang dikenal memiliki dua kepribadian.

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan sampai bisa-bisanya lengah dan kekacauan seperti ini terjadi?" tanya Halilintar.

"Ceritanya panjang. Itu sebabnya kalian ikuti aku karena waktu kita tidak banyak," jawab Laksamana.

"Kalau waktunya tidak banyak kenapa anda membawa kami ke sini?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Hmm? Karena kalian ingin 'Free Passing' bukan?" Laksamana Tarung menjawab dengan elegannya.

"Mana ada?! Astaga…ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda," Halilintar yang emosi berusaha untuk tidak berteriak di depan atasannya.

"Yah, kami juga nggak mau buang air sembarangan," timpal Taufan.

"Kau bisa diam nggak sih?! Ini juga gara-gara pertanyaan bodohmu itu!" Halilintar meradang.

"Hah? Itu nggak bodoh! Buktinya Laksamana mau mendengarkan aku!" balas Taufan tidak terima.

"Kau ini ya…" Halilintar yang gondok setengah hidup akhirnya mengangkat kepalan tangannya, hendak memberikan satu jitakan pada sang adik.

"Hali~ yakin nih kau tega menjitakku yang seperti ini?"

_Hii…!_

Halilintar kembali merona, bohong jika dia bilang tidak salah fokus dengan penampilan fisik partnernya yang benar-benar di atas rata-rata ini.

"Ayo~ jitak aku kalau bisa~" goda Taufan lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau…!"

"Hey, kita harus segera bergerak," potong Laksamana Tarung, mulai geli melihat interaksi dua elemental tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa? Daritadi Laksamana terlihat buru-buru," tanya Shielda.

"Kita harus segera berkumpul semua, sebelum-"

"_Pengumunan penting untuk seluruh penghuni planet Teegarden X," _tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sebuah _Jumbotron_ besar yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Itu," sambung Laksamana Tarung.

.

.

.

Suara dari alat berupa monitor raksasa di sebuah bangunan tertinggi di distrik Garden Seven X bergema sampai akhirnya menarik seluruh penduduk planet yang masih dalam keadaan panik berkumpul di bawah benda tersebut.

Termasuk kelima anggota TAPOPS ini.

"Siapa itu?" kaget Gempa.

Jumbotron saat ini menampilkan seseorang yang entah pria atau wanita, memakai jubah yang menutupi wajahnya sampai hanya mulutnya saja yang kelihatan.

Sosok itu sepertinya sedang berada di dalam semacam ruang rekaman berlatar belakang abu-abu. Tampak anak buahnya yang berpakaian serupa hanya saja jubah mereka berwarna putih, berbaris di belakangnya.

"_Ini adalah pengumuman yang hendak kami, kelompok Feminista, sampaikan kepada kalian," _sosok itu mulai berbicara.

"Dia kan…" Shielda menelan ludah, sangat ingat itu orang yang memberikannya penawaran menggiurkan yang berhasil membuat mereka semua berakhir seperti ini.

"_Jaman sekarang, sexist menjadi salah satu problem serius di galaksi manapun. Sebagian besar penduduk alam semesta sudah tidak lagi mempedulikan jenis kelamin mereka, dan kerap berbuat sesuka hati tanpa peduli pada status yang mereka miliki. Itu melanggar peraturan,"_ sosok yang dikenal sebagai Keeper itu mulai berpidato, dan secara ajaib berhasil membuat hening massa yang sejak tadi masih meributkan kondisi tubuh mereka.

_"Itu sebabnya, kami para Feminista bermaksud memberikan kalian 'hukuman' atas kelalaian yang sudah kalian lakukan. Kalian harus belajar menerima dan hiduplah sebagai pribadi yang baru mulai sekarang. Jika kalian ingin kembali seperti semula…"_ terlihat sang Keeper tersenyum misterius.

"_Kalian harus bersikap sesuai dengan jenis kelamin kalian sekarang. Laki-laki harus jantan, dan perempuan harus feminine. Jika tidak, maka terimalah nasib dan hiduplah sebagai individu yang terlahir kembali," _tepat setelah itu, monitor pun mati, kembali memicu kerusuhan pada mereka yang tidak mengerti dan tidak terima dengan pesan tersebut.

"Hah…apa-apaan itu? 'Hukuman'? Harus bersikap feminine untuk bisa kembali normal? Omong kosong macam apa itu?" Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya berubah masam.

"Mereka ternyata sudah sejauh itu ya," komentar Laksamana Tarung tenang, meski wajahnya juga tidak lagi secerah sebelumnya.

"Huh…" menghela napas, Taufan memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian kembali membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang iris safir yang seindah langit musim panas.

"Oke, jika itu mau mereka, akan kita ladeni~"

"Tindakanmu sangat berlawanan dengan ucapanmu barusan, woy!" protes Halilintar lagi.

"Maa, maa, Lilitan~ kalau kamu marah-marah terus nanti kamu nggak bakalan dapat pacar loh~" sahut Taufan centil sambil mengibaskan rambut _ponytail_nya, sampai sesekali berkaca menggunakan ponsel untuk merapikan poninya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, dan berhentilah main-main!" rasanya Halilintar ingin sekali membanting sesuatu sekarang. Sayang sekali tidak bisa dia lakukan jika sang adik masih seperti ini.

"Kak Gem, feminine itu apa?" tanya Thorn.

"Feminine itu maksudnya bertingkah…err…" Gempa mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Thorn tanpa harus menambah kosakata asing yang bisa membuat sang adik tambah penasaran.

"Bertingkah…?"

"K-kayak Yaya gitu loh, Thorn…kira-kira begitulah," jawab Gempa pada akhirnya.

"Ooh! Yaya ya…" Thorn mengangguk paham. Dalam hati Gempa lega karena sepertinya tidak membutuhkan penjelasan panjang lebar untuk-

"Berarti, kita harus galak dan bikin biskuit rasa kertas pasir setiap harinya?" tanya Thorn lagi.

Gempa sweatdrop, "Aku jelaskan di kesempatan yang akan datang deh, Thorn…"

"Oki doki~ kalau gitu semuanya, mending kita berangkat dan segera tangkap kelompok yang sudah membuat kita jadi seperti ini!" ujar Taufan semangat sambil memeluk lengan Halilintar.

"Bisa tidak kau sehari saja bertingkah normal?" gumam Halilintar lelah.

"Hmm? Ini kan normal," sahut Taufan inosen.

"Normal kalau sama cewek beneran! Astaga…" si petir merah yang sudah lelah hanya bisa mengurut dahinya yang sudah berdenyut sejak tadi.

"Tapi aku cewek beneran loh, Lin," mendadak Taufan yang memang sudah jahil dari jaman sebelum T-rex dilahirkan, menyeringai, "Mau bukti?"

"Arrrghh! Kau ini sangat-"

"Lin! Di atas!" teriak Taufan tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

_Blaaaar!_

Seberkas sinar yang sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini lebih sedikit, tiba-tiba menyambar dari atas dan tepat mengenai Halilintar yang tidak sempat menghindar.

"A-apa…apa itu?" kaget Gempa.

"Nggak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja muncul dan…entah kenapa dia seperti sengaja mengincar Hali," jawab Taufan.

"Ugh…" Halilintar yang akhirnya kembali terlihat setelah beberapa detik tertutup gumpalan asap putih berjalan sempoyongan, sampai hampir saja ambruk kalau Taufan tidak cepat menangkap tubuh sang kakak.

"Hali…? Kau oke? S-sepertinya tidak ya," gumam Taufan mencoba basa-basi.

"Sepertinya terjadi lagi," komentar Laksamana Tarung.

"Apanya? Eh…?" Halilintar cengo mendengar suaranya sendiri yang sebelumnya saja mirip perempuan, sekarang jadi semakin tinggi.

"Lin," Taufan menunjuk kaca gedung tempat Jumbotron sebelumnya, yang kebetulan bisa berfungsi sebagai cermin dadakan bagi pejalan kaki karena jendela gedung yang juga terbuat dari kaca.

"Hah?!" Halilintar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Kakak perempuanku tambah satu lagi~" Thorn bersenandung ceria.

"Ini tidak benar…" Halilintar seketika jatuh terduduk saking lemasnya.

"Kelihatannya satelit itu berjumlah lebih dari satu, dan mereka otomatis mengincar siapapun yang memasuki planet ini dan belum 'berubah' ya," gumam Shielda.

"Lin, kau cantik banget loh, beneran! Kalau fansmu melihat, mereka pasti akan langsung klepek-klepek, dan mendadak basis fansmu bisa merambah sampai kalangan pria juga," canda Taufan entah berniat memuji atau menghina.

"Berisik! Kau pikir ini lucu, hah?!" Halilintar akhirnya mengamuk lagi.

"T-tapi aku nggak bohong, Lin-aduh…! Kenapa sekarang aku malah dijitak?" rintih Taufan. Tiba-tiba saja kepalan tangan kakaknya mendarat di atas jidatnya, menghasilkan benjolan tidak indah yang sampai menembus topinya.

"Huh, sekarang kita 'sama', jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menahan diri lagi," balas Halilintar judes.

Taufan sweatdrop, kakaknya malah semakin terlihat seperti perempuan beneran sekarang.

"Oke, oke," Laksamana Tarung kemudian menepuk-nepuk tangannya, "Ayo kita pergi. Semakin cepat, semakin baik," tukasnya.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul di sana?" tanya Shielda.

"Sebagian besar. Untuk yang lain, sudah diberi pesan via _transmitter_ dari Komander Koko Ci," jawab Laksamana.

Shielda mengangguk paham, akhirnya kelima anggota TAPOPS yang kesemuanya sudah benar-benar bertukar jenis kelamin itu berangkat menuju lokasi.

"O iya, Kak Taufan nggak berniat menata rambut Kak Halilintar juga?" tanya Gempa iseng.

"Tidak~ rambut panjang yang tergerai begitu sangat cocok dengan imej _Onee-san_nya Lilin sih~" jawab Taufan ceria, sedangkan Halilintar yang berjalan di depan kedua adiknya itu memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Begitu ya…" Gempa hanya mengangguk, tidak berniat membuka topik lain yang nanti malah akan semakin melenceng.

.

.

.

Distrik Garden 2

"Laksamana Tarung akan segera ke sini bersama yang lain. Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis bertubuh gempal dengan potongan rambut _bob_ setelah mengecek jam kuasanya.

"Kita sudah tahu dalangnya adalah para Feminista atau apalah itu. Kenapa kita tidak langsung ke sana dan tangkap mereka?" pemuda oriental berkacamata bulat dan memakai topi kupluk menyahut.

"Kita tidak bisa bergerak sebelum diberi arahan. Lagipula kita belum punya rencana," jawab pemuda lain yang memakai pakaian serba pink sambil memperbaiki tudung yang menutupi rambutnya.

"_Haiya…_aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, _lah._ Tubuh ini terasa sangat aneh,"

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasa aneh, Ying," gadis India di sampingnya menyambung, "Lihat aku. Aku susah makan kalau seperti ini,"

"Susah makan gimana? Kan sama aja," balas Ying.

"Aku cepat kenyang kalau tubuhku kayak gini," Gopal mengelus perutnya yang mengecil meskipun masih tergolong berisi untuk perempuan.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk membahas itu kan? Yaya, menurutmu gimana?" keluh Ying.

"Sabar aja, teman-teman. Kita tunggu di sini sesuai perintah Laksamana, oke?" ucap Yaya kalem.

"Penjahat ditemukan. Penjahat ditemukan…"

Tiga kawan Boboiboy itu teralihkan perhatiannya terhadap dua orang pria yang diringkus oleh anggota Feminista.

"Tunggu dulu! Kami salah apa? Kami cuma membicarakan pakaian," protes salah seorang yang ditangkap.

"Fashion bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar dibicarakan laki-laki. Kalian ikut dengan kami," jawab seorang Feminista datar.

"Tapi kami perempuan!"

"Sekarang kalian adalah laki-laki, dan sebaiknya turuti aturan yang ada," para Feminista itu mulai memborgol tangan dua pemuda tersebut, namun terhenti karena tiba-tiba ada semacam tangan yang melepas pegangan mereka.

"Sudah cukup. Kalian tidak bisa bertingkah semena-mena," seorang gadis berpakaian serba ungu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka, sebelah tangannya tampak diselimuti oleh semacam bayangan hitam keunguan. Rambut violetnya yang bergelombang bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Fang!" Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal berseru antusias.

"Seorang perempuan tidak seharusnya bertingkah kasar seperti itu," ujar salah satu Feminista.

"Bukan berarti perempuan tidak punya hak untuk melawan. Selama aku tidak melanggar, tidak masalah bukan?" Fang menjawab santai sembari mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi ingatlah kami mengawasi kalian," para Feminista itu akhirnya memilih mundur dan melepaskan dua pemuda sebelumnya.

"Fang, kau hebat sekali! Beneran kayak cewek," Ying yang lebih dulu berlari menghampiri rekan mereka yang memiliki kuasa bayang tersebut.

"Iya, itu tadi beneran kau?" timpal Gopal.

"Sangat anggun," puji Yaya.

"Diamlah kalian! Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak tertangkap, oke?" balas Fang malu setengah mati.

"Kamu habis dari mana?" tanya Yaya.

"Hanya sedang melihat-lihat keadaan. Laksamana belum kembali? Ada yang mau aku sampaikan," ucap Fang.

"Harusnya mereka sudah dekat. Lagipula Distrik ini tidak terlalu jauh dari Seven X," jawab Gopal.

"Ah! Itu mereka datang," ujar Ying. Dari kejauhan tampak Laksamana Tarung bersama empat Boboiboy dan Shielda berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Semuanya, sini sini!" panggil Gopal.

"Wah…kalian juga berubah," Yaya berdecak kagum melihat figur teman-temannya.

"Pfft…kau cantik juga rupanya…" ledek Fang pada Halilintar yang baru saja sampai.

"Kau juga sama saja, Landak," balas Halilintar sensi.

"Sudah, sudah, kita semua cantik, nggak usah iri hati begitu," lerai Taufan yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di antara kakak dan rekan setimnya itu.

"Enak aja, cantikan juga dia!" balas Fang tidak terima.

"Siapa yang kau sebut cantik, Landak sok cakep?" Halilintar mulai mengeluarkan _deathglare_nya.

"Mungkin soal siapa yang lebih cantik, biar fans yang memutuskan. Sekarang kalian semua, ikut aku," tukas Laksamana Tarung tenang.

"O iya, Fang. Tadi kamu bilang mau menyampaikan sesuatu ke Laksamana kan?" ucap Yaya.

"Ah, benar juga. Ini soal para Feminista itu,"

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Laksamana Tarung.

"Mereka sepertinya mengawasi setiap sudut planet ini menggunakan drone dan CCTV. Kalau ada orang yang menurut mereka melanggar peraturan 'semua orang harus bersikap sesuai jenis kelaminnya', akan langsung ditangkap," jelas Fang.

"Segitunya ya? Sebenarnya apa motif mereka melakukan ini?" kaget Gopal.

"Tujuan mereka adalah untuk memberantas orang-orang yang menyalahi kodrat mereka, mungkin," komentar Ying.

"Menurutku itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi cara mereka melakukannya yang tidak pantas," timpal Yaya.

"Kalau begitu, semakin cepat semakin baik ya…" gumam Laksamana Tarung.

"Soal apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Kami tentu saja berniat mencari tahu lebih banyak mengenai satelit yang mereka gunakan dan apa pemicunya. Untuk yang itu, kami sudah serahkan pada yang lain," jelas Laksamana Tarung.

"'Yang lain' itu…maksudnya…"

"Benar," potong Laksamana yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Gempa. "Nah, ayo masuk," wanita berambut toska itu kemudian membuka pintu yang menuju ke semacam laboratorium yang entah sejak kapan dibangun di sana.

"Oh, kalian sudah kembali," dan yang menyambut mereka adalah seorang wanita, yang sebelumnya adalah pria, berambut panjang agak mencuat(?) ke belakang, dengan seragamnya yang sudah sangat khas dan mudah ditebak bagi mereka yang sudah mengenalnya.

"Kami sudah mengawasi lokasi di sekitar sini sesuai perintah," sambung alien berbadan ungu besar yang diketahui adalah rekan dari si perempuan.

"K-kapten Kaizo!" kaget Gempa.

"Atau mungkin…_Lady_ Kapten Kaizo…?" sambung Taufan takjub.

Kaizo menghela napas, sudah menduga reaksi anak-anak ini akan seperti itu.

"Dan kau…Lahap?" Gopal salah fokus.

"Iya, ini aku. Kenapa? Susah dikenalin ya? Tentu saja karena sekarang aku ini wanita sama seperti kalian," jawab Lahap sambil merapikan poni rambutnya.

"Hah…" Gopal, Ying dan Yaya sweatdrop. Daripada terlihat feminine, Lahap malah kelihatan seperti hanya memakai wig panjang berwarna pink lengkap dengan perona pipi di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Laksamana Tarung.

"Teknologi yang mereka gunakan sudah ditemukan. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baru atau asing bagi kita," jawab Kaizo. Wanita itu menuntun yang lain menuju ruangan yang diketahui adalah tempat bereksperimen sekaligus mengawasi segala sudut planet diam-diam.

"Oh, kalian sudah kembali," alien berkepala kotak yang juga berambut hitam pendek menyambut mereka.

"Komander…Koko Ci?" gumam Gempa cengo.

"Untuk saat ini panggil aku Cece Ci, kami sudah mendapat informasi mengenai para Feminista ini," ucap Komandan Koko Ci kalem.

"Pffft….Cece katanya…" Taufan berusaha keras untuk tidak kelepasan tertawa karena tidak mau dianggap kurang ajar.

"Komander mencoba ngelawak mungkin?" bisik Ying sweatdrop.

"Apa saja yang sudah kalian dapatkan?" tanya Laksamana Tarung.

"Well, tidak banyak, tapi mungkin untuk saat ini cukup," yang menjawab adalah seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian perpaduan warna putih dan jingga, "Tujuan mereka memang tidak lain adalah memberantas yang melanggar kodrat jenis kelamin mereka,"

"S-solar?" Thorn yang bersuara karena para Boboiboy yang lain masih _speechless._

"Ya, ini aku. Kalian nggak usah kaget gitu dong," Boboiboy Solar menyahut kalem, tidak lupa sambil memperbaiki bingkai kacamata jingga yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kayaknya itu memang adik bungsu kita," ucap Gempa lempeng.

"Aku terkejut kau terlihat biasa saja. Maksudku…kau cantik loh," sambung Taufan.

"Hmm?" Solar tersenyum sembari merapikan poninya, "Tentu saja aku sangat cantik. Buat apa aku terkejut terhadap hal yang sudah pasti?" ucapnya retoris.

"Oh, tapi Kakak sekalian juga tidak kalah cantik. Terutama Kak Taufan. Sudah kuduga rambut panjang memang cocok," lanjutnya lengkap dengan gesture 'Terbaik' khas Boboiboy.

"Dia menghinaku…" gumam Taufan sweatdrop.

"Jadi, di mana yang lain?" tanya Shielda.

"Sai, Blaze dan Ice akan segera kemari," sahut Solar kembali berkutat dengan apapun yang sedang dia kerjakan itu.

"Kalian punya informasinya kan? Apa saja yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Ying.

"Well, satelit yang mereka gunakan itu memang memiliki fungsi layaknya drone. Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka bisa mengubah jenis kelamin seseorang, tapi yang jelas satelit yang berkeliaran di sekitar planet berjumlah ratusan, mereka menerima semacam energi dari satelit utama yang terletak di luar planet. Mereka sulit dihancurkan dan bisa bergerak otomatis sesuai program yang ditanamkan," jelas Solar panjang lebar.

"Kamu tahu banyak rupanya," kagum Laksamana Tarung. Sedangkan Boboiboy yang lain sudah menduga Solar mungkin akan berpose lagi sambil berkata "Aku gitu loh," atau semacamnya.

"Yah…sebenarnya satelit yang mereka buat itu adalah milikku. Mereka mencuri cetak biruku dan memanfaatkannya untuk membuat benda-benda itu," jawab Solar pelan.

Hening seketika.

"Jadi maksudnya, ini semua ulahmu?" tanya Halilintar tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukanlah! Mereka yang mencuri cetak biruku," elak Solar.

"Tapi tetap saja kau terlibat di sini," sahut Halilintar lagi.

"Y-yah…siapa yang menyangka mereka akan menggunakan penemuan sempurnaku untuk hal semacam ini?" Solar menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Karena itu penemuanku yang sempurna, jelas akan sulit menghancurkannya. Bisa dibilang, bahkan aku sendiri pun nggak bisa. Aku memang hebat ya…"

"Di saat seperti ini kau bisa-bisanya ngomong begitu, Kunyuk?!"

"S-sabar, Kak Hali. Anak perempuan nggak boleh galak-galak," tahan Gempa panik.

"Aku bukan perempuan!" jerit Halilintar makin meradang.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kita harus fokus," lerai Kaizo mulai lelah.

"Yaya, daritadi kamu terlihat gelisah. Ada apa?" tanya Ying pada sahabat baiknya.

"Aku…bingung. Sekarang aku cowok, jadi aku ini masih harus menutup kepalaku atau tidak? Kalau dibuka juga, artinya mereka semua akan melihat rambutku," bisik Yaya dengan wajah merah.

Ying sweatdrop, "Kalau yang itu…aku nggak bisa jawab…"

Shielda menghela napas, diperhatikannya satu per satu rekan-rekannya yang tampak berdiskusi sekaligus berdebat mengenai tubuh mereka.

Pemuda berzirah itu menggigit bibirnya. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa dirinya lah penyebab ini semua terjadi. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Shielda," pemuda itu sedikit tersentak mendengar suara anggun khas wanita dewasa membuyarkan lamunannya. Ditatapnya wanita yang dikenal sebagai Pemberontak Legenda itu dengan ragu.

Kaizo mengerutkan kening, "Ada yang mau kau sampaikan?" tanyanya. Kaizo mungkin menyadari gelagat Shielda yang tidak biasa sejak tadi.

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa," Shielda menjawab pelan.

"Oh," Kaizo mengangguk. Meski tidak sepenuhnya yakin, perempuan pemegang kuasa Enerbot itu memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan. Mungkin Shielda memang butuh waktu.

Shielda menghela napas, bersyukur Kaizo tidak bertanya macam-macam.

Masalah _sexist_ ini mungkin akan menjadi lebih rumit dari yang seharusnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Haaai~ diriku update~ XD **

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya sebelumnya, maaf saya nggak bisa bales satu per satu karena suatu kendala X'D**  
**Pokoknya terima kasih, oke?**  
**Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, dan untuk kali ini tokoh-tokohnya bertambah~ **

**Ada yang nungguin Kaizo, Fang, dan Solar? Hayo~ #tendang**  
**Anyway, soal _hairstyle_, saya belum nemu yang cocok untuk Solar, jadi imajinasikan saja sendiri oke? Dia kan ribet orangnya #heh**

**Oke lah, silahkan kritik, saran, komentar, fangirl/fanboying di kotak review, oke? Sampai jumpa lagi di segmen berikutnya~ XD **

**Review please~**


End file.
